


Nothing good ever happens

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad peter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 4 and Peter is locked up  he tells Scott about what Peter did to him after Scott and Kira went Missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was quiet, to quiet and it worried the pack as they watched the teen sit down on Scott’s sofa and frown at the floor. Scott knew Stiles was in deep thinking it’s the only time he’s seen Stiles quiet but it still worried him as it’s been going on since they came back from Mexico the second time around. The rest of the pack left after the movie finished and Scott asked Lydia and Kira to drive Malia back home while he spoke to Stiles. 

Sat with him on the sofa before looking at him “Are you going to tell me what’s going on in your head?” Scott asked softly, Stiles looked at him his eyes a slightly darker shade of his normal whiskey orbs, he licked his lips before moving himself to fully look at Scott  
“I did something stupid even for me.” He said “Malia knows, it’s why we broke up.” Scott frowned  
“If it’s something that bad why haven’t you told me?” Stiles sighed at his best friend  
“She got a better nose than you.” He smiled weakly as Scott cocked his head to “B…Before we went to get you from Kate…Peter got me to sleep with him.” Stiles told him as he looked down into his lap. Scott was quiet for a little while and it made Stiles slowly look up at him though his eye lashes  
“Explain by ‘Peter got me to sleep with him’ part?” Scott said calmly, the other teen swallowed a lump in his throat as he spoke  
“Remember when Deaton said I have the spark?” Scott nodded as he stared at Stiles “Well Peter found out somehow and…and… I don’t know! All I remember was one moment I was talking to him and then the next moment I am waking up in my Jeep wanting to puke my guts out, I was in so much pain I passed out.” Stiles was quiet for a moment rubbing his stomach before looking at the coffee table at his unfished drink “I remember seeing a book at the loft, it was an old one from the Hale vault and I picked it up and was reading it, it was a whole chapter on Sparks and I glanced over this small part of the page that said how to take a spark without killing someone.”  
“But you still have your spark.” Scott said  
“I know so it didn’t work if that what’s Peter was doing… I think he was trying to take my spark so when he came up against you all covered in bones…”  
“He could kill me and become Alpha.” Stiles nodded “Okay we should get you to Deaton.” Scott said as he looked at his friend  
“You’re not mad?”  
“By the sounds of it you had no say, I’m not mad at you but at Peter. Come on let’s get you check out.”

They spoke to Deaton and the vet looked at Stiles the whole time, the teen felt nervous as it is he didn’t need help from him to make himself feel worse “Well is it something Peter could have done?” Scott asked  
“Yes he could have but Stiles you still have your spark I watched only the other and I saw it shining thought.” He told him trying to reassure him, Stiles smiled weakly at him  
“If he was doing that what happen?”  
“Umm there are number of ways it could have gone wrong, the person died or it was against their will.”  
“Oh it was against my Will.” Stiles muttered, then why have I been feeling tried all the time, I am falling asleep in class and I’ve been sick for the last week and a half.” He mumble the last part quietly looking away from Scott who just looked at him with large eyes  
“Well that just got to my last theory he wasn’t trying to steal your spark but use. Now until we test you I am only guessing but I think you could be pregnant.” 

Both Stiles and Scott snapped their heads towards the vet looking at him with wide eyes “What?” Scott asked finding his voice first  
“What most Alpha’s do when especially at the age Peter is to start to look for a mate and his first thought after sorting his pack out is to mate and have said mate bare pups or if the Alpha’s is female bare her mates pups. Peter must have thought you fitted his bill.”  
“I didn’t want to be his bill, I’m not any one’s bill… Now!” Stiles yelled as he started to freak out.  
“Stiles calm down.” Scott said worriedly as he moved over to his friend who was having a panic attack “Stiles look at me just breath with me okay in and out.” Scott said softly to him but Stiles eyes rolled back into his head and passed out. in Scott’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up, and found himself on Scott’s sofa he groaned and rubbed his eyes before sitting up looking around the comforting surroundings as he pulled the blanket off himself and swung his legs around rubbing his eyes “He you okay?” Came Scott’s voice, Stiles looked up at him as he stood there with a cup of something hot in his hand  
“Yeah because I love being told that the reason Peter raped me was to impregnate me.” He said with a tried sigh “I feel like a cow.” Scott walked over to him and sat next to him on the sofa and handed him the hot drink   
“Here.” He said, Stiles sighed and took the drink looking at the dark chocolaty liquid   
“Hot chocolate.” He smiled at him as he brought it up to his lips and took a sip, Scott ran his fingers though his hair   
“Don’t hate me?” Scott asked him, Stiles turned to look at him with a slight frown   
“Wha…” Stiles looked up to see Derek walk into the living room “You are not going to be my baby’s godfather.” Stiles hissed to Scott.

Derek stood there looking at the horrified look on Stiles face once he see him, “You are not going to be my baby’s godfather.” He heard Stiles snarl at Scott and it always amazed how the teen could put the alpha in his place. The dark haired teen looked down at his feet mumbling   
“I had to tell him.” Scott said to him   
“Did you?” Stiles cried out as he put his drink on the table   
“Yes Stiles he did.” Derek growled as he walked up to them sitting across from them, he could see the heavy bags under Sties eyes and it make him feel for the teen even more “Stiles I know why you don’t want many people knowing what Peter did to you, but your carrying only my cousin but a werewolf.” Stiles looked up at him his hand pressed to his stomach blinking away his tears as he warped his arms around himself.

He got up and walked over to him and knelt in front of Stiles and took his hands into his making the teen look up at him. Derek smiled softly at him as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Stiles’ hands “He has no right to hurt you and if I ever see him again I will hurt him.” Stiles smiled weakly at him   
“You don’t have to hurt him.” Derek frowned “Kill him would be nice.” The wold chuckled making Stiles’ smiled bigger   
“I will be here for you okay. Whatever you want or need me and the pack are never going to be leaving you to deal with this alone.”

His dad wasn’t too impressed when he learnt that Peter done Stiles has tried to stop his dad from wanting to go where Peter was being held to beat the living shit out of him. So John settled with warping his arms around Stiles and holding him close to his chest. Stiles sighed and rested his head on his dad’s chest listening to his heart beat “I’m guessing you’re going to keep it?” John asked, Stiles looked up at him and frowned  
“Of course.” Stiles said looking a little hurt at him “Just because of what Peter did doesn’t mean I should punished it?” Stiles said, John put his hand up and then placed his hands on his son’s upper arms and smile softly at him   
“I was just making sure okay.” He smiled softly at him as he wiped Stiles eyes as it seems the teen has been crying “Come on let’s get you something to eat.” Stiles smiled at him “How about takeaway?” Stiles chuckled and walk into the kitchen to get something for drink.

When Stiles finely got to go to bed he found Derek sat on his bed, he sighed and walk in closing the door just behind him before walking over to the wolf “Okay what’s up?” Stiles asked as he looked at him, Derek closed his eyes sighing before he looked at him  
“I want to be part of the pup’s life.” Derek said, Stiles just looked at him before laughing   
“Well durrr you going to be his or hers big bad sour wolf cousin.” Stiles said with a large smile that made Derek heart tighten, he stood up and paced the floor thinking what to say to next. Stiles pulled his legs up on to the bed and looked up at Derek as he paced “Derek I know you’re not a wordy man but at least try to tell me what you are thinking.” Stiles asked   
“I want… I want to be there for you and the baby. I know it’s not mine but...” He turned his head away slightly before and mumbled “…your mine.” He whispered to him, Stiles tilted his head at him “Your mine you always been mine and then he…Peter he knew what he was doing Stiles he knew took you and now your carrying his pup.” Derek told him his voice sounding raw and broken as she spoke.

Stiles stood up and walked to him and ducked his head to looked at Derek’s face half hidden by the shadow of the bed room “What do you want Derek?” Stiles aske softly cupping the dark haired man’s cheeks watching as his human features become wolf like   
“I want… I want you and I want to be baby’s father.” He whispered as he nuzzled Stiles hand  
“Don’t worry sour wolf I can’t think of any one better than you to be my baby’s father.” He smiled as he leaned in and kissed Derek on his lips feeling the slight sting of the fang touch his bottom lip making him smile “And as for me being yours, you should start explaining that part to me in great detail.” He smirked as he warped his arms around him. Derek’s chest rumbled as Stiles accepted him “But let’s go slow…ish I still got a lot to take in.”   
“I can do that.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t do that.” Derek said the next week, Stiles looked up at him from his school book a pencil in his mouth looking at him confusion written across his face   
“Do what?” He asked, as he went to rub his stomach there was a small swell no at it made Derek was purr and nuzzle the little bump   
“My wolf has been going crazy for the last couple of days and I know I promises you we will go slowly but I can’t we need to claim you.” Derek sounded so lost and he was standing there his eyes threaten to close blue at him   
“I said go slowish not dead pace.” He said, with a small smile for him.

He could see Derek’s brain turning, clicking what he said into place and his eyes widen and he suddenly moves making Stiles jump as the wolf scoops him up and carries him over to the bed and laid him down, on his back before pulling the teen into a kiss. Stiles gasped as he felt Derek cover him, his hands moved like octopus all over Stiles moving under his t-shirt and rubbing his hot hands over the bump and up to the teen’s chest making Stiles arch up to him. “Mine.” Derek growled in Stiles ear making the teen whimper and pulled at the wolf’s belt trying to undo it.

Later on Stiles was curled up against Derek’s chest covered in sweat and was grinning as a loon as h nipped Derek’s chest before looking up at him, the wolf smiled at him and nuzzled into his neck and licked the mark he left on his neck. “Derek I’m scared, this whole pregnancy thing and what if Peter brakes out?” Derek warped his arms tightly around his mate and sighed breathing in his scent   
“Peter won’t be coming back I promises if he comes near you I will rip him apart and feed him to the crows. You heard what Deaton say, it rare but not uncommon among wolf packs.” He told him as he rubbed his stomach, he could feel the tiny spark coming from the baby along with a heartbeat and then there was another spark and another heart beat that made the wolf sit up  
“Derek?” Stiles whispered looking worried as he pushed himself up on his elbows   
“Did Deaton say how many you’re having?”   
“No? He just took blood to confirm it…why?” Stiles asked, as he looked Derek’s shocked face   
“You’re having twins.” Derek told him, Stiles eyes widen as h looked down at his stomach before looking back up with wide eyes   
“W…What? N…No how can’t have one let alone two? FUCK! FUCK!” He cried as he climbed out of bed pulling the sheets around him as he paced the floor “Fucking Peter I am going to cut his dick off!” He snarled. Derek stood up and grabbed Stiles by his arms and kissed him on the lips to get him to breath before another panic attack started. 

Stiles whimpered into the kiss and then Derek pulled out and looked up at him with tears running down his face “Hey it’s okay Stiles, it will be okay they are wolf pups with sparks, they are going to strong and beautiful like their mother.” Stiles felt his cheeks blush as he hiccupped with tears   
“What If they are crazy as their daddy?” He whispered, Derek shook his head and kissed the top of Stiles head   
“Peter is only crazy because he was in the fire and that whole time in a coma would have drove him insane. Our pups won’t be.” Derek whispered as he kissed his way down Stiles face until he got to his lips and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away Stiles felt dazed again   
“Our pups.” He smiled softly as he leaned into Derek’s hold.

They went to Deaton the next day, the vet greeted them with his normal smile and let them in the back room “What can I do for you Stiles?”   
“Derek felt two sparks and two heart beats.” Stiles tells him, the vet nodded and tapped the metal table and Stiles groaned as he moved to the table and hopped up onto it “Can I have a pillow?” he asked, Deaton walked into the offices and came out with a pillow, both Stiles and Derek looked at him   
“You think I don’t have weres sleeping here?” He smirked as he put the pillow under Stiles head “You said you felt two Sparks?” He asked Derek   
“Yeah and they are both weres I could smell that.” The vet hummed   
“Pull your shirt up Stiles let’s have a look.” He said as he pulled out a small tube “This will be cold.” He squeezed the gel onto Stiles stomach making the teen making a Ooo sound.

They looked at the machine as the vet moved the wand over Stiles stomach “There they are, two little pups.” Deaton said Stiles frowned when he looked at the babies   
“You’re not joking they are pup?” He said loudly, his eyes widen in shock as he looked at Derek who looked sheepish “Did you know this could happen?” Derek didn’t say anything he just looked at the screen at the two tiny bumps…that would explain why his bump is so small… Derek thought   
“Derek?” Stiles whimpered   
“I’m sorry Stiles Peter must have…have done it in his wolf form it’s the only time I’ve heard about Pups being born rather than child.” Derek told him.

Stiles wiped the gel of his stomach and sat up looking at them both waiting for someone tell him what the hell is going on “I thought I was just going to have a normal baby now I’ve going to five birth to a litter of puppies?” He growled at them. Deaton gave him a small smile   
“As Derek said Peter must have done it in his wolf form, it would be easier to impregnate you.” The teen shook his head feeling light headed   
“Stiles this isn’t a bad thing, it’s just very different.” Derek whispered to him as he rubs his back Stiles looked up at him with tear filled eyes   
“Will they stay like that?”   
“No on their first full moon they will become human.” The wolf smiled as he nuzzled Stiles neck to calm him down and let him breathe deeply.” 

On the drive back Stiles looked out the window at the passing building “I’m going to name one Loki.” He said, Derek looked at him from the corner of his eyes while trying to keep his eyes on the road   
“As in the North god of Tricky and Mayhem?” He asked, Stiles smiled at himself as he placed his hands on his stomach   
“Yeah.”  
“Oh good I was worry you were naming him after Loki from the Thor films.” Derek said dryly, again Stiles smiled at him “Why Loki?” Derek asked   
“Because if the other one is a boy I will call him Harry.” Stiles told him, Derek sighed and rolled his eyes   
“Harry Potter?” He asked   
“You know me so well.”


End file.
